


you're okay

by vampophobe



Category: Be More Chill, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Gen, Strangling, Violence, Vomiting, i made this very action heavy for someone who can't write action sequences, rip squip 2017, spider-man au, venom is squip btw i just couldn't decide if i should just call it squip so i sprung for venom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 01:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampophobe/pseuds/vampophobe
Summary: Venom fucks with Michael, Jeremy fucks with Venom





	you're okay

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off the au @gayradwhitedad and @slaygoldponyboy did on tumblr!! i didn't really do it justice lmao,, sorry if you're reading this

Jeremy was keeled over on the pavement of a Del Taco parking lot, trying his best to catch his breath. This wasn't really the ideal start to a fight.

"Oooh, Spiderman," he heard an alien-like (yet, strangely Keanu Reeves sounding) voice call out. "Come out, come out wherever you are."

Jeremy rolled over onto his back and blinked the black dots out of his vision, finally breathing normally again. This was, in his profession opinion, _not_ good.

He had been laying there for barely thirty seconds when he heard groaning of metal being yanked out of the ground. Jeremy turned his head to the side and, to his dismay, there it was. Sergeant Space Goop, pulling the Del Taco sign out of the sidewalk as if it were just a weed in a garden. Its eyes darted around the parking lot and spotted Jeremy, just laying there, almost pitifully. Its face contorted into a smile (it looked more like a grimace, but whatever) and it shifted the sign so it was holding it like a golf club.

"Found you..." it said, laughing a bit while it spoke. Jeremy had just decided he never, _ever_ wanted to hear that laugh again before it swung.

Time seemed to slow down for him. The sign, while in reality was moving quite fast, only looked like it was going a millimeter per second. Jeremy propped himself up onto his elbows and stuck out his hand, aiming it at the closest building, an insurance office.

 _"Wait just a second,"_ a voice in the back of his head said. _"Wouldn't it be easier to just die? You wouldn't have to put up with the stress of having to save the city anymore. You wouldn't have to live with the thought that if you fail, everyone you know will die."_

 _"Yeah,"_ he thought back, _"But Michael's in trouble._

 _"Oh, right."_ the voice replied. _"Carry on."_

So he did. He shot a web out and pushed off of the ground, hurtling himself towards the office faster than Venom could register. Jeremy clung to the brickwork, shot another web onto an antenna on top of he building, and catapulted himself onto the roof.

He heard Venom roar in anger and slam the sign into the ground. He took a peek into the parking lot and saw that it had picked up two cars, getting ready to throw them at Jeremy. Jeremy took a running start and slung a web onto a telephone pole, jumping off of the roof just as he heard a loud crash and two car alarms blaring behind him.

He kept shooting webs, swinging himself from building to building, always checking behind him to make sure that the stupid thing was still following him. His movements were agile, as he leaped from rooftop to rooftop, streetlight to streetlight, never quite being caught by Venom's attacks. 

Hey, clumsy as he was, he was doing pretty good-

He slammed into the side of a skyscraper.

The world was just an inky black for a moment, then it was just flashing blurs of color as he peeled his face off of a now-cracked window and dropped down onto the ground. Jeremy found himself in a familiar situation, on the pavement, struggling to breathe normally again.

A large shadow was cast over him, too large to be a cloud passing over the sun, and he heard that _fucking_ laugh again. He scowled and lifted himself off of the street, wincing in pain as he settled onto his feet. He peered up at Venom and it smile-grimaced at him again.

"Looking for someone?" it asked, turning around to reveal a very frightened Michael, half submerged in the goop of Venom's back. Jeremy stumbled backwards, shocked at what he saw, shocked that whatever horrible things he'd thought Venom was doing to Michael had been multiplied by a hundred.

Michael screamed- oh _god_ he screamed- and it came out muffled but Jeremy could still somehow hear how desperate he sounded. His face was turning blue, he couldn't breathe from the goo covering the entire bottom half of his face and squeezing around his throat. He was kicking and fighting against the slime, trying to escape, but to no avail. His flailing was starting to slow, though. His eyelids were starting to droop. 

Michael was suffocating.

Jeremy just stared.

It turned back around and tilted its head at Jeremy. "What's wrong, Spiderman, radioactive arachnid got your tongue?" it said, chucking a bit at its own joke.

Jeremy just kept staring.

Venom's grin shrunk as it looked back and forth awkwardly, avoiding Jeremy's gaze.

"This is, uh, this is normally the part where you say something clever." it said. "Like, you know, you shoot a web onto my tongue and drag me onto the ground and say something like 'Actually, it looks like _I've_ got _your_ tongue!'"

Jeremy just kept staring.

Venom cleared its throat, but other than that, it was weirdly silent. 

Jeremy just kept staring.

"Uh, alright cool." it said. "I think I'm just gonna... go now..." It seemed to shrink away from Jeremy and tried to back away slowly.

Jeremy reached up and yanked off his mask, throwing it on the ground. Venom froze at the sudden movement and just stared at Jeremy for a second, taking in the anger on his face. It grinned again.

"So, you finally up for fighting?" it asked. "Good, I was getting kind of bored-!"

It was cut off by Jeremy slinging on its throat and jumping into the air, swinging in circles around it, wrapping the web tighter and tighter around its neck.

Venom was gurgling out syllables, black slime flooding out of its mouth. It was frantically trying to grab at Jeremy, to get him to stop, but it was too slow. Jeremy did stop, however, and he dropped onto the ground. He started to back up, web still attached to his hand, pulling it impossibly tighter around Venom's throat.

Venom was clawing at the ground, all the sounds coming out of its mouth had been silenced. Jeremy just kept backing up. 

Jeremy's back touched against the wall of the skyscraper he'd crashed into. He gave the web one final yank.

Venom exploded into a sea of black slime, rushing through the streets at about thigh level. Jeremy's mask got caught up in the current and floated away. He didn't care.

What Jeremy did care about was Michael. Michael, Michael, Michael, was all he thought about as he scanned the area, looking for him, praying to every god he knew that he was okay.

Jeremy spotted a pair of hands rise up from the depths and starting flailing, looking for something to grab onto. He rushed forward and grabbed them, pulling Michael up and into a hug. Michael hugged him back, but stopped suddenly.

"Miah, this is a nice reunion and all, but I can't. Breathe." he managed to choke out. Jeremy let go and held Michael steady as he hacked up goop and a bit of blood, rubbing circles on his back.

Michael finished and straightened back up, supporting himself on Jeremy, leaning his head on his chest. The slime was starting to clear out now, only up to ankle height. Michael gave him a weary smile.

Jeremy started to cry.

Michael's eyes widened and he pulled him into an embrace, holding him tight.

Jeremy was obviously trying to say words, but he couldn't get them out. All it was was noise, forced out of his mouth as the tears kept falling. He sank down to his knees and Michael followed, never letting go.

"Hey, hey, shhh," Michael whispered. "It's okay, I'm okay, we're okay."

Michael looked out onto the streets and saw the mask, a couple yards away, torn up and stained black.

"You're okay."

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @vaporeoff
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
